Simplesmente sentir e amar
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Lílian prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais iria se apaixonar. Mas no Baile de Natal, algumas coisas podem mudar... Meu presente de Natal pra vocês![songfic]


**N/A: **Merry Christmas, pessoas.

**Disclaimer: **Eu queria ser a JK para que Tiago, Lílian, e o resto da "trupe" (como diria a minha avó) fossem meus, mas eu sou uma pobre ficwritter que em vez de gastar o tempo com coisas importantes, passa horas na frente de um computador escrevendo uma romântica história de Natal. Exceto por alguns personagens sem muita importância que eu inventei, e as idéias, nada é meu. Nem a música, ela é da Liah e se chama Tarde Demais. Por isso, você perderá o seu tempo mais do que eu se tentar me processar por direitos autorais. Em vez disso, utilize-o lendo a minha historinha boba e melosa, e já aproveita e manda uma review no final. Hey, vocês estão ganhando presente de Natal, por que eu não mereço um também em troca?

**Dedicatória: **Ao Papai Noel.

* * *

_**Simplesmente sentir e amar**_

_Mimi Granger_

Ela olhou seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Estava linda. Não que ela realmente se importasse com isso, nunca ligara muito para aparência. Mas a simplicidade dos seus traços, a beleza sutil e natural, aquilo a deixava muito mais bonita do que aquelas garotas que haviam passado o dia inteiro se produzindo para a noite, com quilos de maquiagem no rosto e penteados complicados.

Ela era simplesmente ela mesma. E tentava ser sempre. O seu reflexo mostrava uma garota de dezessete anos, os cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos suaves por sobre os ombros, o vestido verde-claro tomara-que-caia combinando perfeitamente com seus maravilhosos olhos verde-esmeralda. E a maquiagem sutil apenas os realçava ainda mais. Por ser inverno, ela vestia um casaco de pele creme por cima.

O Baile de Natal. Esta noite. Mas ela não dava gritinhos histéricos como suas colegas de quarto, nem ficava imaginando todos os detalhes dos momentos que passaria junto de seu par – ela nem ao menos tinha um. Por vontade própria. Se era para ir a um baile, não pretendia ficar o tempo inteiro grudada em um garoto qualquer conversando banalidades e dançando com ele a noite toda. Não. Aquele era seu último Baile de Natal em Hogwarts, e ela queria curtir pra valer. Era a noite _dela_. E ninguém melhor do que ela própria para se fazer companhia.

Se fosse no ano anterior, sua melhor amiga Alice Pendleton seria seu "par". E as duas ririam como loucas, e dançariam juntas, levantando rumores ridiculamente idiotas sobre serem mais do que amigas, e beberiam whisky de fogo contrabandeado pelos Marotos às escondidas, e dariam mais risadas, e voltariam para o dormitório quando a festa terminasse, totalmente esculhambadas e desgrenhadas. Mas esse ano Alice estava namorando Frank Longbottom, e passaria a noite toda dando beijos envergonhados em público, para depois irem a algum lugar mais reservado.

É claro que Lílian estava feliz pela amiga. Alice e Frank combinavam como a noite e as estrelas combinam e, o mais importante de tudo, se amavam. Lílian não lembrava de ter visto aquele brilho no olhar de Alice antes. Não se sentia de forma alguma traída, ou ciumenta, a escolha de ir sozinha ao baile fora toda sua, e ela ainda podia dar algumas risadas com os Marotos, antes de eles começarem a se agarrar com alguém. É, eles eram bons amigos.

**Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão  
Senti na pele, então, me fechei na solidão  
Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar  
Mas reconheço e me conheço bem  
Como evitar**

Aquele não era um pensamento que ela teria há algum tempo atrás. Mas há algum tempo atrás ela não pensaria em nada do que não fosse William Stine, o corvinal convencido do seu mesmo ano. Alto, loiro, olhos grandes e castanhos que focalizavam o pomo de ouro nos jogos com uma agilidade incrível e que deram-no o lugar de apanhador da Corvinal, perdendo apenas para os do da Grifinória, Tiago Potter. William era filho do dono do _Profeta Diário_, e se julgava o rei de Hogwarts por isso. E Lílian tivera a infelicidade de se apaixonar por ele. Durante seu quinto ano, o amor platônico a fazia suspirar pelos cantos e era motivo de risadas para Alice, que nunca havia visto a ruiva tão... sensível. No sexto ano, William a convidou para um passeio em Hogsmeade. Um pedido de namoro, um "sim" e um mês depois, Lílian chorava copiosamente atirada em sua cama. "_Sinto muito, Evans. Você não é a pessoa certa para mim, e eu descobri que Allison Peters faz mais meu tipo"._

Ela se fechou em um casulo. Há pessoas que não nasceram para o amor, e ela se dizia uma delas. Garotos eram amigos, e fim. Outra prova era aquele Potter, que a vivia convidando para sair, fazia declarações, e de repente parou. Se ele realmente a gostasse, não teria simplesmente desistido. Não, ele a queria apenas para diversão, e Lílian recusava-se a ser brinquedo de garotos. Era muito mais seguro ser a amiga legal deles.

Esse era o motivo pelo qual não aceitara ninguém como par. Recebera convites, vários, inclusive de Tiago novamente, mas ela apenas rira e lhe dissera que eram amigos.

'- Pois vamos como amigos! – ele respondeu. Lílian sorriu ternamente.

'- Tiago, vai ter uma hora que você irá me deixar sozinha para ir se agarrar com alguma garota qualquer que lhe dê bola, então é melhor que eu vá direto desacompanhada.

Mas ela não pôde negar que se sentiu meio ressentida por ter de fazer isso. Ela havia encontrado naquele grupo de meninos que antes menosprezava, os Marotos, grandes amigos. Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew, os famosos criadores de confusão, sempre em detenção. Fora Remo que, aos poucos, a fez conhece-los. Ele era seu amigo desde o quinto ano, quando os dois foram nomeados Monitores. Mas ela não gostava de Tiago e Sirius, os que arrasavam os corações femininos, os egocêntricos, os exibidos e infantis. Mas apesar de tudo, deram a ela o maior apoio quando William a deixou, surpreendendo-na de verdade, e fazendo-na ver que talvez eles não fossem tudo aquilo o que ela pensava. E a nomeação de Tiago como Monitor-Chefe foi a chave final para mudar seus conceitos em relação a eles, ao estabelecer uma relação de verdadeira amizade com o garoto.

Ela gostava de gastar o tempo com eles. Frank Longbottom morria de ciúmes ao ver Alice junto _deles_, mas para sua surpresa, foram os próprios Marotos que deram um empurrãozinho em sua relação com Alice. E aqueles pequenos detalhes faziam com que as duas amigas de sentissem culpadas, de certa forma, por pensarem tão mal dos garotos em outros tempos.

Era verdade que Tiago acabou se tornando o melhor amigo da ruiva. Ele andava inclusive mais comportado ultimamente, e ela gostava de ver que ele estava... amadurecendo. Ela gostava das conversas intermináveis que tinham, da sua maneira despreocupada de ver a vida, como se fosse uma festa. E até invejava um pouco a sua irresponsabilidade. Ela queria ser um pouquinho mais descontraída, como ele era.

Grande parte das coisas que Alice sabia sobre sua vida, ele sabia também. E ela confiava que ele não contaria para ninguém. Ah, sim, ela confiava nele. Era tão bom ter uma espécie de irmão! Tudo o que ela tinha era uma irmã chata, cujo espaço fora preenchido por Alice, mas poder contar com Tiago era muito bom também. E ela não queria perder aquilo de jeito nenhum.

**Quando o corpo fala  
Quando os olhos traem  
Quando faço planos tarde demais**

Certa vez Alice a perguntou se ela não gostava de Tiago Potter de um _outro_ jeito. Lílian parou para pensar, e chegou à conclusão de que aquilo era mais ridículo ainda do que dizer que as duas eram namoradas por irem juntas no Baile do ano anterior. Não, nãããão, Tiago era seu melhor amigo.

'- Seus olhos brilham ao falar dele, Lily. E uma vez você contou, você treme quando ele te toca. Parece que seus planos de ser a coitadinha-que-não-deve-amar-ninguém não vão durar por muito tempo.

Lílian se lembra de ter achado graça e jogado o travesseiro na amiga, resultando numa das milhares de guerras de travesseiros que elas já tinham feito. Mas o que Alice a tinha falado ecoava em sua cabeça, deixando Lílian inclusive irritada de ficar pensando tanto naquilo. Tiago era seu amigo, e ponto. Não é? _Não é_?

'- Lily, vire-se e me deixe te ver.

A voz de sua amiga a tirou de seus devaneios, retornando ao dormitório na noite do Baile de Natal. Ela virou-se e Alice deu um gritinho.

'- Você está tão divina! Nem acredito que vai desacompanhada. Aliás, ninguém vai acreditar que você está sem par.

'- Pois não seja por isso, dona Alice. Todos os outros garotos vão ficar desapontados que você não está desacompanhada. E Frank vai realmente se sentir sortudo.

Alice trajava um vestido preto de cetim, cruzado nas costas, justo até a metade das coxas, para depois abrir levemente. Os cabelos loiros, naturalmente lisos, estavam hoje presos no alto da cabeça, num rabo-de-cavalo elegante, e caindo em cachos. Tinha nas mãos um casaco de lã também preto, com brilhos. Ela corou com o comentário da amiga.

'- Certo, então. Você está linda, eu estou linda pelo o que você diz, e nós iremos ser motivos de inveja das outras garotas. É ou não é?

'- Claro que é! – as duas riram da brincadeira, e saíram do dormitório.

Sentado em um sofá do Salão Comunal, e pondo-se de pé no momento em que as viu, Frank foi até o pé da escada para dar o braço à namorada.

'- Eu lhe disse, olha só a cara dele – Lílian sussurrou para Alice, que ria internamente. Sim, Frank parecia estar gostando do que via.

'- A gente se vê lá! – a loira disse para Lílian, saindo com Frank. Obviamente que eles iriam todos para o mesmo lugar, mas ela não queria ser "vela" no caminho. Então, se dirigiu até Tiago, o único dos Marotos que ainda estava por ali. Na verdade, a única pessoa que restava no Salão Comunal.

'- Onde está o resto do seu grupo dinâmico? – ela perguntou, com ironia, pensando em como ele ficava bonitinho de smoking.

'- Já foram. – ele a olhou e soltou um assobio – Mas olhem só, senhoras e senhores, Lílian Evans abalando os corações masculinos! – eles riram, e ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele.

'- Você diria isso mesmo se eu tivesse vestindo um saco de estopa e com dentes faltando.

'- É claro que iria. – ela fingiu um olhar indignado – Porque seria verdade.

Lílian lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença e sentou-se no sofá, seguida de Tiago.

'- Você continuou com essa sua idéia de ir sozinha?

'- Sim, eu disse que iria. E você sabe o porquê.

Ele suspirou.

'- Apesar de discordar, eu sei, sim. Mas não vejo porquê você precisaria ir sozinha. Acompanhar algum garoto não significa virar sua namorada no dia seguinte.

Ela preferiu não responder.

'- E você, vai com quem, afinal?

'- Kaci Adams, do sexto ano. – ele disse, olhando para as escadas. – E lá está ela!

Lílian seguiu seu olhar. No alto da escada estava Kaci, uma garota bonita, de cabelos pretos e alisados para a festa, olhos também negros, alta por causa do salto. Seu vestido era cor pérola, realçando a pele morena. Lílian percebeu que Kaci devia estar ali há algum tempo, porque sua expressão era de puro ciúmes e fúria. Se olhar matasse, Lílian sabia já estar enterrada. E achou muita graça nisso. Era de certa forma divertido saber que as outras meninas tinham ciúmes da sua amizade com Tiago.

Tiago levantou-se e sorriu.

'- Você está linda, Kaci. Vamos? – ele ergueu o braço e esperou ela descer as escadas, o que ela fez com alguma relutância, ainda encarando Lílian. Mas quando ela cruzou seu braço com o dele, parecia já ter esquecido Lílian completamente. Ela disse algo em seu ouvido, e Tiago riu, deixando a ruiva extremamente curiosa. E, de certa forma, com inveja.

Percebendo que estava sobrando por ali, ela decidiu ir logo para o Baile.

**Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei  
Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração  
É inútil negar que me apaixonei  
Se não posso mais fingir que não  
Não, não, não...**

O Salão Principal estava mais bonito do que no ano anterior. Árvores de Natal gigantes por todo o lado; guirlandas; bolas coloridas; velas vermelhas e verdes; caixas grandes envoltas com papéis, como se fossem presentes; as paredes e o chão brancos, lembrando a neve que caía lá fora. Um cheiro maravilhoso de cozinhas natalinas pairando. Sim, antes da festa havia a janta.

Ela sentou-se na mesa que já estavam os outros Marotos, Alice e Longbottom, sabendo que eles mão se importariam em absoluto de ela estar sozinha. E ambos os lados sabiam que Lílian não iria sentir-se mal ali por isso.

'- Então, Lily, o Potterzito lá arranjou uma noiva em vez de uma companhia para um Baile? Não sabia que Kaci demorava tanto para ficar pronta – Sirius comentou humorado, enquanto arrancava risinhos de Marlene McKinnon, a corvinal loira que era sua namorada. Ou alguma coisa parecida com isso.

'- Ora, é nada – Remo contestou – Eles fizeram um acordo, ela demorava para dar tempo do próprio Tiago se aprontar. Ia pegar mal se fosse ela quem esperasse por ele. Vocês viram como ele demorou eras se ajeitando. – todos na mesa riram.

'- Mas não é o dito cujo chegando lá?

Eles olharam para as portas do Salão Principal, onde Tiago e Kaci estavam parados. Ele procurava a mesa com os olhos e ela parecia um pouco desconcertada. Sirius colocou os dois indicadores na boca ,soltou um assobio e gritou "Hey, Potter!" acima do barulho – já alto – do salão, atraindo os olhares alheios. Como se ele se importasse.

Tiago sorriu e conduziu a garota ao seu lado até a mesa. Kaci parecia meio desapontada (e Alice mais tarde comentou com a ruiva que achava que ela preferia uma mesa apenas para os dois). Lílian sentiu o seu estômago ligeiramente embrulhado.

'- Então? Sentiram muito a nossa falta?

'- Completamente. Não via a hora de você chegar para eu comunicar à Marlene aqui de que a deixarei largada em um canto para ir dançar com você a noite toda. Você sabe que morro de amores por ti. Tenho esperanças de que possamos oficializar nossa relação amorosa hoje – Sirius comentou, dando uma piscada para McKinnon, que nem se incomodou. Conhecia Sirius bem demais para saber que aquilo não tinha ao menos um pingo de verdade.

'- Ah, não, Sirius, você é apenas meu amante secreto. Nada de oficializações com você. – Tiago entrou na brincadeira. Kaci ao seu lado parecia meio perplexa.

'- Não se preocupe. São assim o tempo todo – Remo tranqüilizou a morena.

As comidas apareceram nas travessas de prata em suas frentes, e suas taças encheram-se de champagne magicamente. A conversa fluía naturalmente, Tiago e Sirius sempre fazendo os outros rirem. Lílian curtia cada momento da noite, ignorando os comentários alheios (ela ouviu alguns, e sabia haver mais pelo resto do salão) sobre o par.

Ela pôde perceber que Kaci não parecia muito confortável. Falava pouco, e volta e meia corria os olhos pelo salão, e depois olhava para Tiago. Logicamente que ela desejava que a pista de dança abrisse logo, para ficarem "apenas" os dois. E por alguma razão Lílian queria que ela se sentisse mal.

A iluminação diminuiu e uma banda começou a tocar músicas lentas na hora da sobremesa, como um fundo musical. Com isso, Sirius tirou um pacote que garrafa de três centímetros de altura e colocou no meio da mesa.

'- Whisky de fogo? – perguntou Frank, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'- Certamente – afirmou Remo meio rindo, meio sério – Você acha que uma festa seria uma festa para esses dois se não tivesse whisky de fogo?

Tiago conjurou copos adequados, e Sirius fez um feitiço para a garrafa voltar ao seu tamanho natural. Pedro serviu o líquido vermelho-alaranjado nos copos. A mesa não era muito central, e os professores não estavam olhando. Cada um pegou um copo para si.

'- Um brinde! Ao nosso último Natal aqui, às nossas lembranças e... – Remo começou, mas foi cortado por Tiago e Sirius, que começaram a dar risadas irônicas.

'- Ah, corta essa, Aluado – e beberam de um só gole a dose.

Algum tempo depois, as pessoas começaram a ir para a pista de dança (inaugurada pelo Professor Dumbledore e a Profª McGonagall), alguns um pouco envergonhados de receberem atenção total. Mas aos poucos ela foi se enchendo, principalmente quando a banda começou a tocar músicas agitadas para "animar esses jovens, o que há com eles esse ano?", como diria Dumbledore.

Todos na mesa se levantaram. Ah, ninguém resistiria a um rock. Lílian deixou o casaco no encosto da cadeira, e foi juntar-se à multidão. Ali, era cada um por si.

Ela e Alice riam feito doidas, ligeiramente alteradas pelas doses de whisky de fogo, dançando com os braços acima da cabeça. Mas todos os alunos estavam animados, meio loucos da mesma forma, então elas nem chamavam tanta atenção. Como se fosse esse o propósito... Elas queriam apenas se divertir.

Frank virou Alice de frente para si, Lílian ficou no meio da Multidão dançando junto de ninguém em especial, sem ligar. Era bom. Ela deixava a música a preencher por completo, a vibração do som conduzindo cada partícula de seu ser, fazendo-na esquecer dos problemas e de todo o resto. Sua mente estava vazia, e só o que ela podia sentir era a música alta, o cheiro agridoce da mistura de velas e pinheiros que pairava no ar, o calor liberado pelos corpos alheios e o seu. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

**Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor  
A minha última defesa se esgotou**

Era Natal! O seu último Natal em Hogwarts, ela queria mesmo era se divertir pra valer. Fazer com essa noite fosse inesquecível.

Ela deveria lembrar de elogiar o Prof Dumbledore por ter escolhido uma banda tão boa assim.

A música terminou e, esbaforida, Lílian retornou à mesa, bebendo um copo de água rapidamente.

Uma lenta começou no lugar. Pares de formaram, e Lílian sentou-se para observar o salão apinhado, servindo seu copo de mais uma dose de whisky de fogo. Um meio-sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao ver sua melhor amiga dançando junto a Frank. Eles eram com certeza feitos um para o outro, e a ruiva ficava verdadeiramente feliz por Alice. E ao lado deles, Sirius fazia gracinhas enquanto rodopiava uma Marlene meio indignada por ele fazer isso. Pela primeira vez, Almofadinhas, como os Marotos o chamavam, parecia "fisgado" de verdade por alguma garota. Pedro dançava com uma sonserina que ele tinha conhecido na semana anterior na biblioteca. E Tiago parecia finalmente deixar Kaci feliz.

A morena parecia extremamente confortável agora, ela e Tiago se movendo alguns poucos centímetros pra cada lado no ritmo da música. Ela tinha as mãos atiradas em volta de seu pescoço, e ele segurava sua cintura. Tiago dizia algo no ouvido de Kaci, a fazendo rir, jogando a cabeça para trás. Eles pareciam tão... íntimos.

Lílian queria, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do casal. Os rostos dos dois estavam próximos, e ela não desejava de modo algum que eles se beijassem, e muito menos queria ver. Oh, merda. Certo. Ela estava tendo a confirmação de que _gostava _mesmo de Tiago Potter. Do seu melhor amigo.

**Quando o corpo fala  
Quando os olhos traem  
Quando faço planos tarde demais**

'- Quer dançar? – ela olhou para um lufa-lufa que lhe estendia a mão, e meneou a cabeça.

'- Desculpe – respondeu, levantando-se e resolvendo sair dali de uma vez.

Os jardins foram a sua escolha. Eles estavam também enfeitados com motivos natalinos: bolas coloridas penduradas nos pinheiros; vagalumes cintilando entre os galhos; algumas renas comiam o pouco de verde que ainda restava; presentes embaixo de algumas árvores; duendes de cerâmica que obviamente se moviam. Mas mais do que qualquer decoração, era a brancura da neve, encobrindo tudo, que trazia aquela aura encantada para o local.

Não estava nevando agora. Lílian estava com frio, mas não quis voltar à mesa para pegar seu casaco. Isso significava ter de passar por todos aqueles casais melosos novamente – principalmente um certo casal -, e ela não estava muito disposta.

Por quê ela tinha de ter tanto azar com garotos? William a fizera sofrer como ela nunca imaginara que poderia. Depois, nunca mais se apaixonou por ninguém (ela não estava pensando na noite de hoje e nos últimos tempos antes), deixando de passar diversas vezes pela maravilhosa sensação que era estar apaixonada – ao menos era o que Emelina Vance, uma amiga sua que se apaixonava e desapaixonava como trocava de roupas, dizia -. E, além disso, muitos rapazes tinham uma espécie de "barreira" contra ela. Alice uma vez a tinha dito que Lílian os afugentava com seu jeito tão decidido. Bem, ela não parecia tão decidida agora.

Pensando melhor, ela não tinha "sorte amorosa" porque, talvez, ela nunca deixou que as coisas acontecessem. Amos Diggory a havia convidado para sair certa vez, e ela disse não sem ao menos realmente parar para pensar. E o fato se repetiu algumas vezes, com outros garotos, e era sempre mesmo o final. Lílian acabava tornando-se amiga deles, não namorada. Ela nunca se permitira ir adiante em qualquer relacionamento. E nessa noite ela via o porquê.

Ela tinha medo. Medo de que desse _certo_.

E agora ainda tinha Tiago. Claro que ela sempre soube que ele era meio (meio?) galinha, que não ia passar sua juventude solteiro, nem nada do tipo, Lílian inclusive dava risadas quando ele lhe contava algumas de suas "aventuras", mas _ver_... Era completamente diferente.

Seus olhos capturavam a imagem, vendo como ele agia, o que fazia. E podia imaginar nitidamente o beijo que trocariam dali a pouco, enquanto se balançavam ao som da música lenta. E, pela primeira vez, ela achou a cena tão perfeita e tão terrível ao mesmo tempo. Perfeita porque era Tiago Potter. Terrível porque era Tiago Potter.

Lílian não gostava de se colocar no lugar dos outros. Ela era ela mesma, vivendo a sua vida e a de ninguém mais. Mas involuntariamente se imaginou sendo Kaci, em seu vestido apertado delineando as belas formas (apenas um motivo a mais para Tiago a ter convidado). Se imaginou presa em seus braços, dançando, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, o perfume dele a entorpecendo. Imaginou a pele quente dele por baixo do smoking elegante, a boca vermelha tão próxima da dela, o olhar trocado antes do beijo. E então, ela não podia mais imaginar.

Mas por quê?

Porque ela enlouqueceria.

Mas por quê?

"O meu melhor amigo" Lílian pensava. "Ele é o meu irmãozinho querido que eu não tive. Que pensamentos estúpidos são esses, Evans?".

**Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei  
Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração  
É inútil negar que me apaixonei  
Se não posso mais fingir que não**

Olhou ao redor. Alguns poucos casais já tinham saído da multidão a fim de adquirirem um pouco mais de privacidade. Lílian começou a andar despreocupadamente por ali, procurando pelo mesmo. Não havia dito a si mesma que aquela era a _sua_ festa? Pois ela não via nada de errado em fazer festa sozinha.

Havia um banco abaixo de uma árvore, que justamente por estar ali não estava com neve. Lílian sentou-se, esperando que o último gole do whisky de fogo que restou em seu copo a aquecesse. Ela largou o copo no chão e se encolheu contra a árvore, esfregando as mãos nos braços. O vento seria até agradável, se ela estivesse agasalhada.

'- Seria mais inteligente se você vestisse o seu casaco. – uma voz ao seu lado fez com que ela se imobilizasse. Ela virou o rosto e o encarou.

'- Você não deveria estar no salão beijando Kaci? – ela perguntou, ignorando o fato de ele a estar estendendo seu casaco de pele.

Tiago fez uma expressão de surpresa e passou a mão pelos cabelos, rindo gostosamente. Ele contornou o banco e ficou de frente para ela, de pé.

'- _Beijando _Kaci? E por quê eu deveria a estar **beijando**? – a ruiva ficou confusa. "Porque sim? Porque é o óbvio, e porque era isso o que você estava quase fazendo há alguns minutos atrás?" pensou.

'- Você maltrata as garotas, Tiago – ela falou, rindo também – Deixará Kaci extremamente decepcionada se não fizer isso. Porque pode apostar, ela estava esperando por um beijo seu desde a Sala Comunal. E estava praticamente se controlando para não o agarrar ali mesmo na mesa.

'- Ela estava? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Lílian suspirou.

'- Você não tem nem um pouco de desconfiômetro não?

'- Ela ficou morrendo de ciúmes de nos ver conversando no sofá. Ficou fazendo várias perguntas.

'- Que tipo de perguntas?

'- Ah. Perguntas.

Como ele permaneceu ali parado, sem dizer mais nada, Lílian também ficou quieta, o olhar vagando pelo local. Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado no banco, e os dois ficaram ali, olhando para frente.

Ela se arrepiou quando o vento soprou mais forte. Estendeu as suas mãos para as de Tiago, pegando seu casaco.

'- Ah, me dê logo isso aqui.

Tiago deu uma risada, mas não largou o casaco. Em vez, colocou-o sobre os ombros de Lílian. Ela estremeceu.

'- Então, Lily. Por que resolveu vir para cá e ficar sozinha em pleno Baile de Natal?

'- Para esperar o Papai Noel – ela respondeu convicta.

'- Mas não é dia 25 ainda! – argumentou. Lílian o encarou meio sem reação.

'- Oh. É claro, como pude esquecer? A verdade é que eu estou tão ansiosa pelo meu presente que já até me perdi nas contas.

Ele sorriu enigmaticamente.

'- Bem, se isso a alegra, eu acho que provavelmente o Bom Velhinho será caridoso contigo, já que você foi uma boa menina.

Ela girou o corpo para encará-lo de frente.

'- O que quer dizer?

'- Há pinheiros por aqui. E geralmente, no Natal, há presentes sob os pinheiros. – ele consultou o relógio – Meia-noite. Por que você não vai procuras?

Ela piscou os olhos.

'- Como?

'- Na verdade – ele continuou ignorando-a e olhando para cima – nós _estamos_ sob um. Mas não é nesse que você deve procurar, obviamente.

'- Nós somos presentes? – Lílian entendia cada vez menos. Tiago respondeu em tom sonhador:

'- Ah, não, Lily... Você não é como um presente, porque não é como se você estivesse na base da árvore. Você... – ele apontou para um outro pinheiro a alguns metros de distância, completamente branco e cheio de bolas vermelhas e verdes. No topo, uma estrela dourada brilhava – você é como a estrela que está no alto. A estrela que dá o toque final. A que é o mais importante da árvore. Aquela que sempre brilha e que nunca se apaga.

**Se o amor me sorriu  
Vou deixar ele me levar  
Simplesmente sentir  
E amar**

Lílian olhava estupefata para o melhor amigo, completamente pega de surpresa. Tornou a olhar para a árvore e pôde ver que, contrastando com a brancura do chão forrado de neve, havia uma caixinha embrulhada em papel verde e com uma fita vermelha.

'- Ti – Tiago? – ela chamou, com um fio de voz.

Abruptamente ele levantou-se, com um largo sorriso no rosto e a mão estendida para a ruiva. Ela sorriu de volta e deu a mão.

Tiago conduziu-a até o pinheiro com o presente, entregando-o a ela.

'- Verde para seus olhos, vermelho para os cabelos. Feliz Natal.

'- Você realmente não precis... – mas ele abanou com a mão, interrompendo seu agradecimento.

'- Abra de uma vez.

Com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, ela tirou a fita do minúsculo embrulho e rasgou o papel brilhante. Por baixo, havia uma pequena caixa preta fina e larga. Ela soltou o ar rapidamente ao ver o que era.

Pendurado em uma gargantilha delicada, um pingente de estrela acobreado.

Ela olhou para Tiago sem fala. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do moreno brilhavam de satisfação ao ver que ela havia gostado.

'- Ah, Tiago, eu...

'- Achei que era a sua cara. Deixe-me pôr, vamos ver como fica.

Não a deixando falar, ele pegou a gargantilha de suas mãos e prendeu no pescoço da amiga. A cor cobre fazia uma combinação perfeita com seus cabelos ruivos. Lílian o abraçou forte.

'- Obrigada, obrigada! – ela disse com a cabeça enterrada em seu peito – eu comprei um presente para você também, mas não é nada desse tipo e... – ela soltou-se do abraço e o olhou nos olhos – Obrigada, Tiago. Não pelo presente, não pela parte material, mas por que ter você, e saber que posso confiar em você. Por você ser meu amigo.

Ele desviou o olhar e colocou a mão nos bolsos. Depois encarou os próprios pés. Nunca percebeu que seus cadarços poderiam ser tão interessantes.

'- Você nunca precisará me agradecer por isso, Lílian, porque eu sempre estarei aqui. Apesar de talvez você não quiser mais falar comigo depois, mas saiba que eu irei compreender totalmente.

'- Do que você está falando? É claro que isso nunca vai acontecer, por que eu não iria mais querer falar contigo?

**Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei  
Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração  
É inútil negar que me apaixonei  
Não, não, não...**

Lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo laranja de Lílian atrás de sua orelha, brincando com seu brinco. Ficou ali por algum tempo antes de começar a falar.

'- Porque talvez se você soubesse que eu amo ter a sua amizade, mas que não é somente isso o que eu desejo, então talvez você não queira mais manter contato.

Castanhos contra verdes sustentando o mesmo olhar. Mas o semblante de Tiago estava sério, e o de Lílian, divertido.

'- E... o que você deseja?

Ele levou suas mãos ao pescoço de Lílian, lentamente se aproximando. A ruiva podia sentir seu coração batendo tão forte que tinha certeza de que toda Hogwarts conseguiria ouvi-lo também. Suas respirações estavam apressadas, suas peles quentes e o hálito morno.

'- Isso – ele falou antes de terminar com a distância existente entre suas bocas.

Ela sentia que ia explodir. Era a única explicação. Entregou-se dentro daquele beijo tão ansiado, que começara lento e forte. Sentiu o sangue correr rapidamente nas veias, enquanto suas línguas se encontravam e acariciavam.

Tiago levou as mãos até a cintura de Lílian, a puxando fortemente para si, e ela o enlaçou no pescoço, uma das mãos se perdendo nos cabelos sempre bagunçados de Tiago. Era a melhor sensação que ela já tinha experimentado, a de ser beijada com tanto ardor pelo seu... melhor amigo.

A intensidade do beijo foi aumentando, Tiago a abraçando por cima do casaco de pele e Lílian apertando ao máximo o seu corpo contra o dele.

**Cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei  
Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração  
É inútil negar que me apaixonei  
Não, não, não...**

Separaram-se, ligeiramente ofegantes. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e Tiago se afastou, virando-se de costas e balançando a cabeça negativamente, parecendo desesperado.

'- Desculpe-me Lily, eu não podia, eu não consegui me controlar, eu estraguei tudo! Eu sei que você não vai mais querer me ver por um bom tempo, e eu espero realmente que eu dia a nossa amizade volta a ser o que era, e...

'- Tiago? – ele parou de se mover, mas continuou de costas para ela – Por que você não para de falar coisas sem sentido para vir aqui me dar outro beijo desses?

Ele girou seu corpo 180 graus, para seus olhos encontrarem uma Lílian apoiada na árvore, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito e um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha no rosto. Ah, sim, ela parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

'- Você quer dizer que... que você também _quer_?

Ela deu um suspiro e largou os braços ao lado do corpo, fingindo cansaço. Depois caminhou até ele.

'- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – ela jogou seu cabelo para trás e enlaçou novamente pelo pescoço – Feliz Natal.

'- Feliz? _Maravilhoso_ Natal...

**Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor

* * *

N/A: Que o Papai Noel traga muitos presentinhos pra vocês, se vocês foram bons meninos. E desculpem algum erro grotesco, não deu tempo de revisar.**

Beijos e até a próxima!

Mimi Granger


End file.
